Willie
Willie was a Visitor technician at the time of the First Invasion who later joined the human Resistance against his own people. Biography Willie was originally scheduled to go to Saudi Arabia and be named Achmed and thus learned Arabic for when the Visitors arrived but due to some bureaucratic mistake, he ended up being in Los Angeles and named William. He was sent down to work as a technician at Arthur Dupres’ chemical plant. Upon arrival, he found it difficult to communicate in English, but made fast friends with a food caterer named Harmony Moore. He did not get along with his co-worker Caleb Taylor at first until an accident that had Caleb trapped in subzero temperatures, allowed Willie to save the older man. Caleb gained much respect for Willy at that point. That would last until Caleb’s son Ben was killed by Visitors. When Willie and Harmony tried to attend the funeral, Caleb attacked him, before breaking down in tears. When the resistance plans to bomb the plant as a diversion, Willie is almost an unwitting victim until Harmony, who discovered the bomb, saves him from destruction. Willy and Harmony share a close bond and they try to take things to the next level, by getting alone in the L.A. Medical Center. There, they unwittingly bust in on the Resistance stashing weapons for the Medical Center raid. They are brought back to resistance headquarters. The resistance plans to use Willie to experiment on, humanely, to learn more about the Visitor anatomy, etc. He cooperates, since he likes humans and disagrees with his Leader's plans for them. He is forced to finally tell Harmony the truth under duress, but it doesn’t matter. Willie continues to help and in the Final Battle, joins Mike Donovan’s attack on the mothership. It is here that Harmony was shot and killed. Harmony died in Willy’s arms. After the Final Battle, Willy stayed on Earth like most of the Fifth Column. With nowhere to go, he hooked up with Elias who was opening up the Club Creole. Elias hired him as a bartender and waiter. Willie took to the job and seemed to be glad to leave the war behind him. When the Visitors invade, he and Elias open up the club to the resistance. Willie recognizes Elizabeth Maxwell immediately from the mark of Zon on her hand. When Donovan suggests that the resistance steal the grounded mothership before Nathan Bates can give it back to Diana, Willy joins the party. When on the bridge, he helps translate for the humans. During the firefight, he helps by giving ammo to everyone and tending to the wounded. When Robert Maxwell is shot, he gives Mike the bad prognosis. He tells Robert that he is a great zero (meaning hero) before leaving. When they get back to the Club, he holds a ceremony in the Zon religion for Robert, for Elizabeth’s benefit. Willie is asked to watch Kyle Bates while he waits for Donovan to get back. During this time he sees Kyle and Elizabeth meet for the first time. Later on he is able to discuss “human love” with Elizabeth, empathizing with her, and we see he still holds warm feelings for Harmony. Willie next translates some Visitor documents for Donovan, Ham Tyler, and Julie Parrish regarding a food processing convention. When Diana erects the forcefield, Willie is able to point out who in the military, the resistance should kidnap to discover who is behind it. When they discover that Jacob is the scientist behind it, Willie is able to point out that Jacob is a pacifist. When Julie goes to Science Frontiers to break into the Force Field Generator room, Willy trails along to “guard her body”. When Galen, the Visitor in charge of the relay, tries to kill her, Willie is able to distract him long enough for Julie to shoot him. When Christmas comes around the Club, Willie gets extremely festive. At first he attempts to entertain the customers by singing and playing carols on the piano, but unfortunately he sings the wrong words and eventually an alien stops him, and throws him down so he can play the Visitor National Anthem. Later on, he tries to dress up as Santa, but Elias, Julie and Elizabeth shoot him down. Elizabeth, though, confides in him and Julie after her clone sacrificed her life for her. After Ham and Kyle are caught destroying the converter, Willie is monitoring communications between the mothership and the legation. It is Willie who hears that Lydia is going down to the legation, letting the resistance capture her. After they discover where Ham is going to be, Willie runs a decoy distracting the two guards by giving them free live rodents, and then pulling a gun on them. After Mr. Chiang’s underlings take the Caniff Printing Press owner hostage with Robin Maxwell and John Langley, Elias and Willie go to scope it out. The Visitors see them and vaporize Elias, leaving a distraught Willie to run back to the Resistance. Willie is so distraught he is overwhelmed, until Ham breaks through by being his rough self, and Willie responds, and is able to help them plan the break out. Willie wants to be a part of the action to honor Elias’ memory. He helps out by throwing smoke bombs and helping Kyle with the getaway vehicle. Soon after, he is supposed to meet with Simon, a Fifth Columnist friend, when they are spotted by an alien patrol. Willie gets shot in the chest, and is somehow able to crawl away back to the Club. Julie and Elizabeth try to stabilize him but they need help, so Donovan and Ham go to get a Visitor doctor. They return with Howie who does the best he can, but it isn’t enough and Willie dies. But Elizabeth won’t have that and is able to use her powers to bring him back to life. When he made it back to Los Angeles, the resistance was thrust out of the Club Creole by a raid. They reconvene and Willie and Elizabeth are put in charge of setting up a new headquarters. When Donovan gets caught up in a small hick town, Willie joins Kyle and Elizabeth in going to bail him out and they are successful. Not too long afterwards, Willie is helping Kyle, Elizabeth, and Julie deal with a plague of diphtheria in the valleys. He joins Kyle in trying to recruit a local gang, the Wildcats. Ellen, sister to Tony Baker, the leader of the Wildcats, becomes instantly attracted to him when he plays a key role in getting what was thought to be medicine. After the Visitors attack the truck they are all driving in, Ellen gets caught and Willie saves her. Ellen tries to make a move on Willie who keeps putting her off, trying to find a way to tell her the truth. He does eventually get it out, by showing her his lizard skin on his wrist. Ellen runs off and gets lost, and Willie tries to find her but runs into the rest of the Wildcats who freak out when they see his wrist. Luckily Kyle, Julie, and Elizabeth show up and explain. Willy and Ellen make up and become good friends before he goes back to L.A. Soon after he hears from a Fifth Columnist friend named Robert about the arrival of a Visitor technological terror called the mentamorph, which is used for mind control. Willie leads Donovan and Kyle to it, but it ends up being a fraud used to lure them in. The trio retreats to a warehouse where Willie is distraught, and upset for leading them into a trap. He lets himself sink into his sorrow as he despairs about being alone. When Robert and a pregnant Glenda shows up, it breaks Willie out of his funk as he has to take care of Glenda. Willie helps deliver the baby, and is named its wantu (or godfather). During the planned blitzkrieg, Willie goes with the crew to Science Frontiers so Henry Atkins can use the computers to stop the invasion. Willie and Donovan hold off James and his men long enough for Henry to be successful. When the ceasefire comes, Willie returns to the mothership and he has mixed feelings. It becomes even more uncertain when he sees Thelma, the girl he was arranged to marry from the incubator. Willie knows for certain he wants to stay on Earth and he has to convince Thelma to stay. When Diana springs her trap, Thelma is convinced and they stand side by side as Kyle stows away. Behind the Scenes * Along with Mike Donovan and Diana, Willie is one of only three characters to appear in V: The Original Miniseries, V: The Final Battle and all 19 episodes of V: The Series. Category:V (1983-85) Category:Characters (1983-85) Category:Visitors (1983-85) Category:Fifth Column Members (1983-85)